The Enigma Series MARKED
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: "All we have is each other." I knew he was right, yet, I didn't want to believe him... Our nine months in Florida changed it all... Henrixfour four/henri JohnxHenri R&R GayRomance MIX BETWEEN FILM&BOOK
1. The Awakening PROLOGUE

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

000: The Awakening

_"All we have is each other."_

That voice rang in my head all day…

I knew he was right, yet, I didn't want to believe him.

I wouldn't deny him that, being here in Florida was nice, it's been three months since we've been here… Longest we've stayed in one place for a while, our small pink bungalow, it was a comforting place to call a home. The beach shore was what really had caught my eye, and I thanked Henri for letting us stay in such a nice location considering we'd been to some gritty and ugly places on our constant run.

I felt the rush of the shore touch my toes until it came back and shyly the water beginning to reach my ankles, as I furthered into the shore and towards the ocean. It reached my scarred ankles of mindless and meaningless shapes to everyone who saw, but to me, it had a much more tragic meaning, a symbol, a warning, my races' fate.

Our people and our planet nearing the edge of extinction, one and two… Dead, now Three is probably more scared than I am… Once they get three… I'm next.

I'm not as afraid of the Mogadorians, like Henri is; Henri fears for me… My legacies haven't come and that puts me dead set hopeless. Only my wit and decent amount of strength can help me in the slightest. But that won't defeat a Mog. I worried for Henri, more than I really worried for myself; he was edgy, just waiting anxiously for something to happen. From what I could guess would be either my legacies to arrive or the next scar on my ankle to appear… I secretly hoped it to be the first.

I wondered if Henri found me worth it… All this secrecy, isolation, lies, false identities... Was I really worth it to him? I can only guess.

The sun was setting slowly I stared for the longest time until the stars came out. I sat myself on the shore's white sand, my feet curled in and the sand tickling in between my toes. I brushed a brown lock of hair from my eye and turned to see Henri already standing beside me, looking at our home planet; Lorien from the sky and I knew he missed home… I only had a small hazy memory of Lorien but, Henri… He had friends, family, a wife, and a home… I could only imagine how he felt.

Sure I had a family too, but I was only four years old when it happened, when they attacked, so I can't remember hardly anything. Planet Earth became my escape, my life I have always been running, running from what had destroyed my parents, grandparents and almost they entire Loric race. Only nine Cepan and nine Garde; now only fourteen of us are alive in total.

"Hey, Henri… Do you ever regret leaving Lorien?" I gave a small glance, he had his favorite green cargo shorts and light blue Polo shirt on, he had started to grow a beard. He has this shaggy look but that was the style he found suitable; I didn't mind the new look. I thought it suited him, the whole 'Pat Rafter' look.

"No. I'm here now, protecting you, why do you ask this Daniel?" he smiled shyly,

"Daniel… that's my name here… Isn't it?" I whispered out loud I felt regret the second after I said it, Henri shot me a glance of concern his hazel eyes brimming with unfortunate understanding. I thought to myself, as the moonlight flickered between us in the dead of night. I couldn't help but think, in two months where will we be? What if Three died tomorrow? We'd have to run away again… We'd never stop until my legacies come and what if they didn't and the Mogadorians caught us? Even if I did get my legacies, I doubt we would stop running.

I want to protect Henri…

"Henri- where will we end up? What will happen to us?" I was desperate for an answer or maybe a sign that perhaps… This was all a dream.

He was silent, dead still in thought. The sound of the waves rushing back and forth calmed me only in the slightest, no nostalgia in my thoughts it's like a storm, the tides and waves… Unsteady like my mind.

"Right now, you're Daniel Jones, living in Long-Beach Florida. I am your father, Henri." The father part stung my heart considerably, Henri looked at me as just a child or son he never had... I looked at him as my best friend, my guardian, my cêpan, my-…

The only person I can truly trust and be with on this planet is him.

"You're right Henri; all we have is each other…" I sighed and got up and looked at him with a slender smile and to my surprise he grabbed my left four-arm with a quick snap,

"Daniel― Please," he caught me by surprise, his fingers lingering on my arm, I gasped, the touch felt hot and foreign the sensation caused me to retreat back my eyes widen. Henri seemed flush and desperate, he debated and bit his lip back and I felt confused. I never seen him go as red as he did, or his eyes look as scared and concerned for me…

"Night, Henri." I walked away fast, holding my sandals in one hand the other in a shaky fist, my mind and chest racing rapidly.

Something sparked in me and I didn't know what.

I felt my mind dizzy with possibilities.

What had Henri really wanted to say to me, was there something more?

That night I couldn't sleep, I felt the imprint of his hand on my tanned skin; something was stirring inside me…

Something had awakened in me.


	2. Unsettling Thoughts

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

001: Unsettling Thoughts

I entered the kitchen early in the morning giving a gaze at the green lizard on the upper roof and then to where Henri was, drinking a mug of coffee, he wore an open white V-neck-cut shirt and floral pattern swim shorts his hair not tied back just loosely tousled. I felt my throat tighten as our eyes met for a brief moment; he just ran his fingers through his light brown hair and gave a scratch to his scruffy beard before he went back to reading the newspaper and a random laptop open (from his endless collection of them) set on the wooden round table and a few stakes of newspapers to his right.

"Morning," I chirped up in conversation, I couldn't help but notice Henri's eyes had darker rings than usual… Had he stayed up all night? He barely looked back up at me and nodded.

What the heck? Then his eyes met mine again, this time he stared intently and he stunned me for what seemed like forever my feet planted on the old lime green linoleum flooring.

"You look tired…" I felt small when Henri stares at me… My mind goes blank sometimes… when he's really close and other times I just want his eyes on mine.

"Yeah, stayed up all night…" I could see him bite his lip in the smallest, what was he thinking?

"Hunting down mogadorians? Finding out any information on three's whereabouts?" I pondered out loud grabbing a pre-made fruit shake from the fridge already slugging it down quickly.

"No… I was just thinking we should have a bon fire tonight by the shore…, would you be okay with that or is that too 'uncool' for you?" He grinned slyly and I felt the tension in my chest dissipate and my nervousness gone.

"Sure!" I beamed, "I'm just going surfing and see a few shops, not much."

I could see Henri light up that small smile tug on his lips, "Sounds good, text me every hour, you know the drill."

I gave a quick hug but once his skin touched mine it felt searing and my body flushed with heat at the small touch. I jolted, yet I didn't want to pull back but I did and before Henri could say anything as he looked stunned for a moment at my own reaction, I exited the room grabbing my bag and jogging out the door quickly.

For some reason, the Mogadorians just didn't seem to concern me or my prolonged wait for my legacies worry me and keeping myself a low profile didn't seem to carry in my thoughts… What mattered in my mind was that, everything in me seemed to want to be near Henri, I felt a need for him like a magnet… I didn't understand these feelings that stirred within me…

What is happening to me?

Then my thoughts raced, why had Henri stayed up all night? What had his mind so troubled? Why did he want to make a bon fire, it was rare for him to do that...? Then I wondered back to these feelings that stirred in me… How can I keep myself near Henri without freaking out…? This development was so recent it's almost overwhelming; these emotions/feelings it made me have a sense of unsettle and anxiousness in me. How can I feel like this towards my own Guardian? My cêpan assigned to protect me… A father figure in my life well, as Henri put it…?

We've spent so many years together; running, creating identities, finding odd places to live, training, hiding, I can't imagine my life without him. We are separate from everyone else around us and us; searching for a sign that not all hope is lost, yet, every scar on my ankle left a fault and scared us both… Like a countdown… One… Two…, now it was just that waiting part for three to be killed and for me to be next on the list. We'd run, I know but I just didn't want Henri to panic or worry more about me when my concern is more for him than my own self and race. How selfish of me… I thought.

Henri didn't care I presumed, for me exactly, but for our race…, for I to become a Garde solider and fight for and together with the remaining seven of us, for planet Lorien, for earth even, and to kill those scumbag Mogadorians… there is always tension in my chest to think of how our planet got invaded… To see our people die…

All this sudden misery of losing everything that could've been me or my planet, or maybe love, too much for me to bear in thought.

I made my way down Merlin Cove to Surf Drive where I knew I could get some good waves at the beach…

Surfing only calmed my mind…

I head back before sundown strolling by the docks my thoughts eased by the endless hours of beach and sun, hoping maybe this night would make my buzzing thoughts and doubts disappear. I hope.

When I got back to the bungalow I see Henri; his hair smoothed back just some hairs fell on his forehead, his beard seemed slightly less scruffy and more shaved; he wore a more fancy kind of shirt (considering we traveled far too much to buy name brands and that just made us more visible in the small towns we stayed in) that has embedded vertical stitching and still his favorite green cargo shorts on. Once I entered further into the kitchen he seemed to be stuffing a few things in his pocket and briefly checked the laptop then closed it, his gaze went to me, a smile perked his lips.

"Hey, back so soon? You going to freshen up real quick then we head out?" He suggested, I nodded and felt a little smirk form as I leaned against the counter to the left of me,

"Why are you looking so dressed up? Trying to impress a lady-friend I don't know?" I gave a small laugh and Henri just chuckled,

"No, just trying to dress up a bit for once. Can't a cêpan look good once in a while, around here?" his thick Loric accent made me grin enormously, I wondered if he could actually teach Loric to me sometime...? I had only learned English primarily because of the very fact I was a child then on Planet Lorien and I wish I had time to be raised back home but now Earth was my home… temporarily.

"Not unless this cêpan is directed towards me!" I took a risk there, calling him my own and I could see his eyes flicker into a playful look as if he was saying 'don't tempt me.' but I wanted to for some odd reason or another I could not decide on.

"That was my intention wholeheartedly," He chuckled and I felt that stirring arise again within me and I felt a tension in my throat and chest, are we flirting? I thought… He came up to me, I looked at his hazel eyes and I could feel my face heating up, just his breath chastely hitting my face.

"Well, aren't you going to take a shower? You smell like you swam for hours and you know how I just love seaweed and sulfur stench up this house." His lips inches away from my forehead and his eyes on mine, his arm just rested on the shelf above to my right blocking me from just simply walking away… My eyes avert him just trying to think of something.

The hell is going on with me?

"Doesn't this place always smell like that? Honestly, Henri, but just for your sake I'll wash up." I duck my head down and maneuvered myself around him and promptly made my way to the bathroom somehow I could still feel his gaze on me as I shut the door. Thank god my bag had spare change of clothing already at my disposal.

Removing my clothing I realized my body felt hot, how could it when I spent most of my time cooling off in the endless waves? How can I feel like my insides are burning in the most confusing yet pleasurable way?

Being near him, Henri, makes my body hot…? Impossible I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror for a second and drowned my thoughts in the heat of fresh water, dousing myself in the warmth.

Notes: What's to happen at this bonfire? Four's feelings seem to be eating his mind more than his own responsibilities…? What's to happen next? R&R


	3. Beer at Sunset

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

002: Beer at Sunset

We walked down the docks, quietly for some moments; making small talk the next I just fumbled with the collar or my shirt just trying to think of how to exactly place myself with Henri.

"Here, let's go to the shore and enjoy the fire," he smiled and I followed with as we made our way to the shore and there a bonfire already there with a few young adults around drinking beer that I didn't know but they didn't seem to mind or notice us as Henri grabbed out two fold out chairs on the sandy ground, I took a seat next to Henri and looked at him nervously,

"Why did you bring us here? We don't know these people!" I whispered to him and he just smirked.

"I thought it was about time you enjoyed some company before you start a new school again." He then made conversation with a girl with long brown hair that was breaded she looked like a surfer chick, the other girl next to her with blond hair she had a nose and lip piercing with a few tattoos joking with the only guy with them he just had shaggy tousled brown hair like a hippie.

Henri then nudges at my shoulder, "I hope you know I met them at the seaside shops. So, don't worry yourself so much they think I'm a model of some sorts anyhow." He tried to reassure me; he grabs a can of beer from the cooler next the shaggy haired guy and cracks it open.

I look at him with wide eyes, Henri never drinks, well, until now it seems. I've understood in that instant that I don't really know all that much about Henri… Well, not enough, he's told me some stories about Lorien but never further personal than some of his junior soldier years.

Henri started talking to the group both smiling and laughing. I felt the ping of jealousy come flooding in like a rush from the shores, why was I feeling like that when I knew Henri can talk to whomever he wants?

"Hey, you, quiet boy there! Are you a model too like your buddy here? What's your name anyways?" the Blonde hair giggled and the brunette stared at me from across the fire.

Something flickered between her and I and it wasn't the crackle of the fire embers in the summer sky…

"Name's Daniel and my Uncle is the only model here, who forgot to mention who you all are," I smirked at Henri as he took a long swig of beer.

"Names Aurora," the surfer girl smiled at me while she took a swig of beer.

"Well, guess I should introduce myself? I'm Savannah," The girl with blond hair and piercing smiled while she nudged the last person of the small group, "- going to tell Daniel your name?" she giggled and he just gave her a stare of annoyance and rolled his eyes then smiled at me.

"I'm Michelle, I know it's a girly name but I had two moms. So I honestly had no choice in the matter." we all laughed at that and then my gaze went to Aurora she was whispering something in Savannah's ear and they both stared at me and started giggling.

"Henri, why are they giggling?" I spoke just loud enough that only Henri could hear me and he smiled,

"I think their talking about 'how cute' you're from what I can read on Savannah's lips!" he chuckled heartedly and I flushed, I didn't know how to approach girls or really, people in general, when it came to that kind of spectrum, everyone made me feel uncomfortable in an awkward way.

"What do I do?" I passed him a worried glance as he finished his beer and made his way to a second one.

"Well, you could always talk to them or ignore them? That is all up to you." Henri then busied himself by interjecting Michelle who talked about 'universal theory of existence' and Henri always found humans amusing theories on god, universe, politics etc…

Then I looked at Aurora she smiled shyly then asked Henri if they could switch spots and they did, Henri with much enthusiasm in it that made Savannah giggle as she moved over to seat closer to Henri and I felt my throat tighten.

Seeing Henri enjoying his time with being around other people and I really didn't realize just how good he was at lying and be sociable. Henri knew how to get whoever he want, he was good at manipulating people, I knew that from my own experience when he had to make everyone believe that when I got my second scar and they tried to arrest him… I remember feeling scared not for me but for Henri, I almost lost him and that terrified me…

"Gosh, this close I can really get a good look at you, are you sure you're not lying to me about being a model?" Aurora's voice interrupted my swimming thoughts and I focused on her bright brown eyes and her cheeks became crimson.

"You have the most beautiful shade of blue, no, sapphire and so deep just stunning… Wow." I smiled as he hand nervously touched my cheek and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, she gasped.

"Thank you, I think you look beautiful." She came to a loss of words, I believe, because all she did was open her mouth for a second and then shut it and giggled at my compliment.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I met those vary eyes and it was Henri, he gave this intense stare for a few moment but it felt burning and I could see his jawline tighten in the smallest. I couldn't stand that and the fact Savannah's lips were close to his ear as she told him a joke and then he chuckled.

What the hell was that?

"I'm going for a walk want to join me Aurora?" I quickly got up and began to walk towards the docks and Aurora came bustling to my side trying to keep up with my pace.

"Slow down!"

"Sorry, I just-" I paused then looked up to the half-moon then felt that thought… That feeling that stirred in me.

"What's it like?" I looked at her and noticed her hand was close to mine.

"-Like what?"

"Know when you like someone…?" Her hand hit my side but I didn't make any acknowledgement to it.

"Well, I remember when I first had a real crush I got really nervous and I always had a blank mind, couldn't exactly be far away from him I was always giggly around him and I felt hot and heavy you know that real rush when he kissed me, it felt like it would last forever. I know that's cliché, huh? Thinking your first crush will last forever, ha! Boy was I wrong but ah, memories always are nice though, why do you ask anyways?" she seemed more focused on having herself more pressed against my side and slowly our hands laced and I felt that awkwardness coming flooding in and instantly tore my hand away.

"I'm sorry; I don't like you that way, I just realized I might be an asshole." I hugged her and she gave me a confused look then I walked back she followed behind me.

"Well, that's okay, I don't mind being friends if that's cool with you?" she was still flushed and I gave her a sincere smile.

"I wouldn't mind that," as we got back to the fire we came to the staircase that lead from the dock to the open shore and as we made our way down I could hear Michelle laughing and Aurora flashed a smile,

"Wonder what Michelle is so worked up about!" I agreed and a small chuckle came with but then my eyes widen as I see Savannah lean onto Henri grabbing his shirt, he had a beer grasped in one hand the other on her hip.

Just as their lips met my smile twitched to a frown.

OHHHH MY! What's to happen now? R&R


	4. Liar Liar

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

003: Liar Liar

The embers crackled and hissed from the fire as it stood tall. I could see through that wall of flame at Henri's now, stunned expression as his eyes met mine. In that fraction of a moment I felt that strange feeling burn inside and my head began to hurt and throb.

I needed to get away, I thought as that heated gaze settled upon us. I knew if I stayed there any longer I'd probably punch Henri in the face for some odd reason or another.

I backed off and turned the other direction as Aurora giggled then got confused by my leave. I excused myself saying that I felt 'sick' suddenly and wanted to head home, which, in all honesty wasn't an excuse.

I walked down the shore line looking at the border between the water and sand. I stared up at that half-moon sky filled with stars and planets seeking some form of comfort.

I felt sick, sick because that scorching heat was flaring up inside was slowly becoming anger and it was mounting in me… The thought of Henri kissing Savannah pissed me off, big time. I didn't really fully understand exactly why or how but just seeing his lips on hers made me want to beat a whole Mogadorian army. At this point, I seriously think I was pissed off enough to do so.

As I kept walking a sudden jerk of my arm being pulled made me snap out of my thoughts. I turned around, there Henri was panting and had a deep red hue on his cheeks then before.

"Daniel, hold up. Listen to me."

I shoved his arm back "There's nothing you can say to me right now that will make this better! Because you manipulated her, you lead her on to believe she liked you." I looked at him sharply, his jawline tightened and eyes narrowed.

"I could say the very same to you, Daniel."

I laughed at his rebuttal, "But this isn't a blame game is it Henri? You knew better." I crossed my arms as we came to a real halt.

"You go around kissing woman at bonfires asking me to come with, knowing full well your intentions! That's not pushing it overboard on the whole 'keeping a low profile' and I thought I was they asshole! I thought for a second…" I bite my lip back from saying anymore, not give away my real thoughts as to why I hadn't kissed Aurora.

"I promised your Grandfather on our final days on Lorien that I'd protect you..., from everything with my life." he looked at the ground then I and I gave a sceptical look.

"Is this some excuse to why you manipulated Savannah? Who just so happens to not be your dead ex-wife but a random person you met at a shop? Yeah, that's protecting me Henri like the great 'guardian' you're!" I spoke with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

I wanted him to hurt, if only a little.

Henri then looks at me with a hard cold face, "I was only trying to protect you."

"What could kissing Savannah possibly have to do with protecting me, Henri? You protect me from mogadorians not this kind of bullshit!" I swore because I was getting worse, my anger was boiling.

Both of us shared a mixed stare, debating at each other.

He neared me, his right arm starting to reached out and I instantly flinched back before he got close to me. In a swift motion his left arm came around and grabbed me close, then his right enclosed me and I was pinned against Henri's chest.

"To protect you from everything that can harm you, Four, I wasn't assigned to be your Guardian… I felt no obligation but that it was necessary for me to protect you..." he whispered gently, I nearly fell for his kind words then strongly pushed and maneuvered myself out of his arms.

"I'm not falling for this Henri! You always lie, how do I even know if you're telling me the truth anymore, Huh?" I looked at him while backing myself up, walking backwards. With a hazed realization I was on the ground and hit the sand hard. It winded me out and I coughed then my arms cradled my chest that now hurt.

"Ouch!" I groaned out leaning to my right side, then just laying still on my back looking at the night sky.

My foot had fell into a small sandpit that had been probably shovelled by some kids earlier. Now, I felt flush and embarrassed as Henri came into my view.

"You are such an ass of a cêpan; you knew I was going to trip." I whimpered out, still trying to get my breath back as he chuckled telling me I deserved it for calling him a liar.

He knelt down and offered out his hand, I rejected with a quick smack but his hand caught my wrist. I felt him squeeze my wrist then as I struggled against his grip, I brought my right fist up but his left hand grabbed my forearm firmly then pinned my arms above my head.

"What the hell Henri!" He got closer that heat came drowning in and those unsettling feelings came roaring back.

"I want to protect you from myself Daniel, for what I could do to you... Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, I made a promise and I'll keep that, if I did break it things would be different." his eyes were desperate and half lidded while I looked at him flushed and dumbfounded.

Our lips so close and I could not understand why my body wanted to lean up...? Only a mere inch and our lips could touch, I can feel his breath on me. It excited me, knowing I was so close that everything could come to a dramatic change. It confused me all at the same time making me wonder why I just so desperately wanted to lean up into him?

Did he not realize he hurt me by kissing Savannah?

I cocked my head left, I felt hot and my mind was going to bend to my bodies wishes. I defiantly didn't need that right now, though the temptation remained.

"Get off Henri…" he obliged, we walked back to the pink Bungalow without a single word spoken. My eyes wondering from Henri to the ocean in thought.

I could still feel the heat from Henri's breath on my lips; it kept my mind on constant rewind like a movie, thinking back to what could've happened if I had lean up into him… It was unsettling that for the strangest reason I wanted it to happen, for him to be nearer to me. I felt jealousy towards the whole situation of Savannah's lips on his and simply irritated knowing Henri had wanted her to kiss him…  
>Why I felt like this… I was now starting to really understand.<p>

I didn't sleep that night either, just walked outside from the decks to the shore until that half-moon shunned down and that brilliant raise of the sun. The sun cradled my skin as I lay on the shore with my restless thoughts buzzing and unease tension in my chest.

My headache came back, how ironic I thought.

R&R THANKS!


	5. Confessions Under Bridges

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

004: Confessions Under Bridges

"Wake up." A smooth Loric accent abruptly wakes me, it's Henri, I'm in my room and I realize nothing has changed… I get up and he leaves the room; I change into green trunks, it's time for training but still the thoughts remain.

We pretended the bonfire hadn't happened, that Henri never kissed Savannah… Every time I bring it up he switches the subject… We avoid eye contact now, or maybe, I avoid eye contact?

School slowly passing by; it's been a few weeks I've adjusted quickly, avoiding sports teams, keeping to myself, and try my best to remain in the shadows as usual like every other place… Maybe, not like Michigan but I liked being here by the sea, I can breathe here.

I eat a slice of toast, I see a few Lizards crawling around on the upper corner. Henri just has a cup of coffee held in one hand reading the local newspaper in the other, we exchange a glance from across the kitchen floor I hate the awkwardness between him and me. This is one of those moments…  
>"No shirt on today?" he has a raised eyebrow but keeps his eyes on the newspaper,<br>"Didn't feel like it, I guess?" I shrug, he places the newspaper on the coffee table then from his pocket he pulls out a Loric blade, the handle lights up blue.

"What's today's task?" I tilt my head curiously as he play's with the glowing blade and a side smirk forms on his lips as I near him,

"I have a surprise for you." He turns on the heel of his foot to look at me, he removes a headband he had on and I am a little dumbstruck.  
>"A surprise… What kind?" I follow him to the front of the house then we both put on shoes, him still with coffee in hand.<br>"Well, more like a proposition." We are now outside walking the deck towards the beach shore and it's nearly cloudless just an endless bank of blue and my sight goes from the sky to Henri, he smiles at me we are at least nearly ten feet apart diagonally now on the sandy shore near the dunes.  
>"You get this knife out of my grip and I'll answer one question―" before I can cut in he holds up his free hand in defense "―but if I win and have you pinned down for longer than ten seconds, I get to ask a question."<br>He sets down his black mug of coffee on the deck steps behind him and a glimmer of excitement fills the space between us.

Basking in the warm embrace of sun and heat it occurs to me, I get the blade and I'll have peace of mind and if he gets me, I don't know what to exactly expect from him.

"Alright, I'll do it." I don't second think just sprint at him full force, ready to tackle him down and Henri doesn't even act surprised, he quickly moves out of the way. I breathe out and with a sharp cut down wards and shift my feet to turn around, he has the Loric blade twirling between his index and thumb grinning deviously at the blade then a smirk twitch's my lips.

"Piece of cake," I say out loud and Henri snorts a laugh.  
>"Still need to get the blade out of my grasp, which I think, is the challenge." He does a few movements with his hand and the Loric blade is pressed on the outer corner of his wrist and its blue glow just tempting me.<p>

"You called it a proposition." I run and grab his forearm and he makes my elbow curl in and somehow twirled me around my back hits his chest. I look up at him and smile, then shift my foot behind his ankle and trip him and maneuvered myself as I hovered above him.  
>"True," He rolls his eyes then I jump off of him and I look at his eyes, jaded, from what? I don't quite exactly know…<p>

"So what exactly made you think up of this, anyhow?" we both just stare down each other, the intimidation factor is key; sometimes it can discourage a fight, a lesson Henri had taught me when I was new to earth and I still remembered Lorien…, by small fragments, now.

"Just, thought it would be something you'd like," we both make a stance and I charge but before I get near him as he moves left getting ready to elbow me clear in the head if I didn`t dodge him and so I duck under and with my right fist ready to hit him clear in the ribs he jumps back.  
>"That's bull and you know it." I say landing on my knees in a swift motion he switches behind me somehow, and now the blade is pressed to my throat,<p>

"Would you believe me if I told you it's a method to see your progress?"  
>"Ha, I could believe that more than the first!"<p>

"You don't think I know your interests?" the blade glides across my throat but I keep calm and grab Henri`s wrist but he catches on and cocks his wrist opposite and I release my grip and he shifts back and I get up.

"No, I just think you're avoiding me." I retort, his faces scrunches up in a disgusted manner, I hit the nail on the head with that remark.

"I am only training you for the endless gore and carnage you have ahead; like your favorite video games but it`s all real. Once the Mogs come after you, I want you to at least be able to fight them off… Even if your legacies haven`t arrived quite like we hoped, you could at least save yourself." He makes me sound helpless but I know he's right, with my Legacies I actually stand more of a chance with Mogs than being human standard 'fit-could-could-possibly-qualify-for-a-super-solider' type…

"See, you're avoiding me again." I give out an exasperated sigh to add effect,

"Okay, I give in, how?" Henri is slowly nearing and I get ready to grab the blade,

"You need to pin me down for ten seconds before you can start asking me questions, Henri." I rebuttal and smile with the back of my hand wipe away the sweat and sand from my forehead and get ready to tackle his legs, those are his week point, the calves.

I get him down then we struggle, fists caught now just a test between strength; pushing each other, he throws his body weight over and rolls us on the sand, which blinds me for a second and I am now pinned, damn.

"One… Two… Three…" he continues and I feel a sense of embarrassment and I can feel my cheeks lighting up.

"Six… Seven… Eight… are you even trying?" he knew how competitive I can get and I try to throw him off me but he somehow, overpowers me but I struggle as my left hand desperate to grab that blade in his fist, slowly prying it open and grip that shinning blue blade.

"Nine…" I grip the blue glow which was now, in my grasp.

"I have the blade; I win." I grin widely and Henri shakes his head,

"Technically, its past ten seconds and you're still on the ground." I look at him unimpressed.  
>"You're an asshole." I push him off but I feel the heat flare in my cheeks, he did all that on purpose knowing full well, I'd lose…<br>"You did great, either way." He walks back to the deck brushing off sand from his navy blue shirt and grabs the now, probably cold coffee and I look away feeling far angrier then I actually wanted to be.  
>"You're a cheater," I scowl and stretch my arms out, feeling a little stiff.<br>"Ouch, and you earned a free question, you did get the blade after all; I am impressed with your progress, you got quicker on your feet." He smiled tying his hair back up in a ponytail and I shake my head.  
>"That's going to help how? Run away from the Mogadorians at lightning speed?" we both burst into laughter, walking back on the docks and back at our bungalow.<p>

"So what's your question?" I ask him curiously we pause in the short stretch of hallway,  
>"Did you… Well, kiss Aurora?" that throws me off, after nearly five weeks of avoiding these questions he decided to mention this now?<br>"I―…" my throat tightens and that knot in my stomach forms,

"I did." I lied because; he kissed Savannah so why not make him feel the same towards me and Aurora?  
>"Oh… Well, I guessed right." His hazel eyes almost, disappointed looking at his empty cup…<br>"So, I get to ask a question now, right?"  
>"Yeah," he shrugs it off,<p>

"What's the promise you made to my grandfather… You've been avoiding me since you mentioned it?" And the tension rises in seconds with that sharp glare like a pin in an empty room could slice the silence between us.

"That… I can't tell you." And I see that oh too familiar jawline tighten from him and he walks away.  
>"No, we made a deal." He's always avoiding me… damn it.<p>

"No, you got a freebee from me." He retorts back my anger flares back.

"Liar, you said I got a question now, I demand an answer!"

In a fast motion his fist slams me to the wall the force causing a picture frame hanging from the wall to shatter on the floor, that doesn't faze Henri, "I made a promise to your grandfather just before he died and you're telling me to break that vary promise to satisfy a curiosity?"

I lose control and push him forcefully back, quickly grabbing an already filled backpack from my room and leave from the back door cutting through the bushes and a few dunes to jumping on a dock and making my way towards the highway.

I was shaking in anger… Henri and I are supposed to trust each other with everything but we avoid each other and now distant, when I'm starting to get anxious, three is going to die at some point…, being sixteen and still awaiting my legacies discourages me from hope that I'll be powerful enough to protect him… I felt bad for lying to Henri about kissing Aurora but Henri seemed to have a thing lately, of lying to my face, now I'm having a hard time trusting him even myself… My mind so lost in thinking and my body just kept moving, my cellphone ringing nonstop but I knew who it was and I still chose to ignore it.

His own fault for cheating and the worst part was, he knew I'd get pissed off…, sometimes I feel like I don't understand him at all and that, in an odd sense, frightens me.  
>I look up blankly, the sky is turning to a grey, the rain is coming; that was the one thing I knew happened far too often in Florida… Rain, I take from my bag a clean white muscle shirt and slip it on.<br>The rain came in small dots staining the cement ground and within minutes it began to pour abundant amounts of it, I was drenched in seconds the only place I could go to was the overpass bridge on the busy traffic flow above and beneath it, I didn't really care where I was just needed to find someplace dry…

I sit under the bridge, pulling my knees to my chin looking at the traffic speeding by below me and I can hear the cars above me, but my mind goes on rewind… The sound from the rain reminded me of my first scar, I tilt my leg to look at the branding and touch it gently; I remember the fear when I was nine and my first scar came…

We were at the time in Odessa, Texas near the border of Mexico; Henri was still new to the whole running-changing-identities-all-the-time and I was still too young to fully understand what had exactly been going on… It woke me from my sleep, it was raining, I remember screaming in agony and the tears never stopped… I knew it had begun with the burning of that scar I was branded with my fate. Henri had to restrain me down from biting off my own tongue in that thrashing agony; the first scar is the worst, because it feels like a piece of you dies that vary first time, like some kind of reality has shattered with every death of a Garde.

Henri had always been there, like the second scar at the spelling-bee was the worst, not for me but Henri… The cops, the photographs, the lies and convincing them that Henri didn't physically abuse me. I remember two nurses held me down on the hospital bed because the cops were planning to arrest him and I kept screaming desperately for them not to do that… Henri somehow smuggled his way out and after I was released from the hospital, before investigations could have been negotiated with the police, we left.

When I look at the rain, it's like a white noise and it reminded me just how alone I really am…  
>"There you are." I look up and Henri just stares down at me and I'm taken aback little surprised how he found me then I see the blue glow from in the grips of his right hand, it occurs how he found me… How he always finds me no matter where I go.<p>

"―Loric blade?" I inquire,  
>"Well, you sort of ran off for three hours and I find you under a bridge…, explain to me why you're here anyways?" He sits next to me and we exchange glances and my eyes trail to the flowing traffic beneath us.<br>"Tried to run away from you," I didn't need to look at him to hear the laugh,  
>"That's mature of you,"<br>"More mature then you," I snap back,

"Oh. And how do you figure?"

"I didn't kiss aurora..." I confess and when I look at him,

"So, you lied to me just to piss me off? You're being worse than me." I raise an eyebrow at him and he plays with the Loric blade… If everyone wasn't in such a rush they'd probably be suspicious.

"Yeah but that's different... You kissed a woman." I offer,

"So, telling me that kissing Aurora isn't that much more different?" he perks an eyebrow and I flush,

"... Shut up." I look away blushing; he laughs at me kindheartedly and smiles,

"Now, that just makes us even."

"How exactly…?"

"We both lied to each other," I don't quite exactly understand Henri.

Lying to each other?

"How could you kiss another woman when you say, Loric's love is 'forever'?" I perk an eyebrow at him and his smile drops a little and turns into a sentimental one.

"―Because..., she wasn't my wife, exactly..." he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, now looking at the Loric blade.

My mind goes blank all of a sudden my thoughts are shattered, the sound of the cascading water falling and filling the hollow silence, his tone softens, what?

"You mean...?" I flashed an alarmed glance and he gazes at me then he shakes his head, still grinning but shyly.

"She was my best friend, a great friend in fact; her name was Julianne... Man, could she ever throw a punch. We'd met in central city at the library, I was a real 'geek' at that time not too much older than you; I loved history and astrology, studied and I wanted to become a teacher… Anyhow, Julianne was lighting books on fire with a gang of friends she found me brave; I was the only person at the time to stand up to them and decided after her friends beat the crap out of me to become friends…" he pauses and looks at the traffic driving by the rain still pouring while we sat there under the bridge every word echoing in my mind, this changed everything.

"So, did you guys date at all?" Curiously, I shifted observing him intently.

"Not exactly, there was a civil war on Lorien not too long ago, about 135 years ago to this date, I'd say-" he looks at me and I node for him to continue, I didn't know this, it was new to me.  
>"Well, it was between Cêpan and Gardes in fact, there used to be more Gardes than Cêpan populating Lorien at a point...-"<p>

"Kind of like the Spartans and Athenians in Greece?"

"Similar, but a lot more hyped up; the Gardes felt that the Cêpan's weren't worthy of their Legacies and create mixed peoples so, Lorien was divided in half…, and at the time the elders both Cêpan and Garde started to argue amongst each other propaganda I believe even then, they knew the Mogadorians were coming and all of them were scared, so out of fear a war broke out. It was a disgraceful war; personally think it was worse than Lorien on its last day..."

That left a tremor hearing that, had it been that bad? Now, question swam in my mind…

"Why?" I cut in curiously; he was looking at the blades blue glow.

"Because, when it all ended the aftershocks caused huge controversy, racism became a fashion trend between Gardes and Cêpan even, an unspoken rule..."

"Really, what was it...?"

"―Of course you wouldn't know, you were too young at the time and your grandfather was a kind man...," his smile turns bittersweet his eyes darken and I sense the need to know.

"Tell me, Henri..."

"Cêpan and Gardes couldn't be together just as some cultures on this planet have a hard with each other... Gardes and Cêpan became so diverse and the cultures leaned more towards opposite spectrum, exactly like Spartans and Athenians."

"So, what you're saying is, Garde only wanted children with Legacies. And Cêpan felt they shouldn't get mixed up with Gardes?"

"Exactly, it was forbidden to create families that were mixed... Some terrible taboo came about called a 'jinx' created by the elders towards those families by marking them. "

"Unspoken rule, right?"

"Yeah, it made me cringe the names Gardes called us and us Cêpan's being no better... But both joined in on the ones who were marked..."

"What does this have to do with Julianne?" I inquire and he bites his lip.

"Well, she fell in love with a Garde solider; both had been marked but kept it hidden. He happened to be your dads' friend and so to be able to stay close to him we made a packed that I'd help her without breaking the rule of ridicule."

"Oh! So, you married her for her to be able to be closer to him by pretending it was just a 'friendly' outing... Clever Cêpan you're Henri, I really do underestimate you." his lips curve into a small smirk.

"You'd be surprised how clever I can be," I laugh at his remark but a tug in my chest tells me to be nervous somehow.

"I wouldn't be, now, I expect it." And humor lightens the mood between us; still cars breezing by some people glance but make no effort for longer than two seconds before going back to looking at the road.

"Touché," we both grin at each other and he lets out an exasperated sigh, "We pretended to be in love, I knew who she loved just as years came by she knew who I loved, even then... How silly," He shakes his head and I'm dumbfounded, who did he love? If it wasn't Julianne...

"Who was it?" Henri gets up and starts walking down the slanted pavement, "I'll keep you guessing," he remarks.

"Hey. Answer me!" I follow him and there the truck is pulled on the side of the road, parked.

He turns to me, "―I'll tell you tonight if you're so curious to know." With his index finger he twirls the key chain loop of the car keys with his right hand and we both exchange a grin as the rain lighten up.

"You are a sneaky, you know that?" I follow him into the car, realizing I was flushed and more than anxious from the thoughts swirling my mind.

Tonight would answer the millions of questions and the stirring that had me detached from my real responsibilities these recent few months… We drive back home and I'm left to wonder.

-

AN;

R&R PLEASE! So, Henri has secrets?


	6. Angels and Saints

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

005: Angels and saints

It's dark out, far too dark, I can barely see Henri only when he's close to the fire that he's now, getting to raise higher like the tension in my throat just following that motion; raising, unsteady in thoughts… So many questions ran through my mind, I can't help but wonder what's running through Henri's mind? 

The embers crackle and hiss between us, his eyes draw me in towards the wonder of what had exactly happened on Lorien those many years ago.

He chucks more wood into the fire while I help, we make little conversation because all I want is to pry out those vary speeding uncertain thoughts but we keep a distance that I want gone.

The abrupt sound of a car engine catches our attention. It's beach patrol, it doesn't usually go this far down where we live but it only makes a U-turn and leaves, the tail lights trailing in the distances as it furthered its way down the back trail.

"They're going to get lost." He says, while moving a pack he had between the logs that are spaced apart by two feet around the fire.

"Yeah, go figure that trail is pretty confusing." I roll my eyes while he grabs a metal bottle then tosses it at me I catch with my right, gazing at him then settling my sights on the stainless steel water bottle,

"Is it alcohol?" I am baffled by Henri at times, this is one.

"No, it's just a traditional drink I tried to replicate from Lorien; I don't expect it to turn out to taste the same, the berries here are different than from Lorien." 

"A festival drink?" he nodes taking a seat on one of the three logs, I sit about three feet away from him and open the bottle taking a sip the taste of creamy berries and it feels fizzy going down.

"Why did you make it?" I perk up at the thought and Henri glances at the ever-growing fire. I throw more wood, now just getting comfortable observing the palm trees swaying with the sudden gust of wind.

"Because, Planet Lorien and earth are now in perfect alignment and that only happens every hundred years." I node in understanding he stares at the fire then at me.

Even with the drink my mouth feels dry and my body hot.

"So, why would you tell me that?" we both exchange stares that now, I can see Henri was longing to say whatever was in his thoughts.

"I want to be honest with you just as you have always been with me."

I don't know what to say at that, I never expected him to say that of all things, I'm staring at the fire speechless for a moment.

"We all have our secrets, right?" I say and he smirks at me.

"Yeah, but I've never been a fan of secrets…" He says that in a voice I can recognize as him debating, pondering to himself, and I am more than certain I will know soon enough what he is thinking.

"Honesty is the best policy, right?" that lightens the heavy mood I feel.

"You're so much like your dad," Henri chuckles deeply and that tugs the conversation in my direction.

"What was he like? I don't remember much." That was honest and true, I didn't… I try to imagine my father but it's just a blur…

"A joker who asked a million questions like you," he laughs diligently and I instantly punch his arm but all in good humour.

"What about my grandfather?"

"He was a brilliant and noble man." Just by his tone I know he's reminiscing on those memories.

"Here―" Henri scoots closer to me, "―bring out your right hand," I follow and he guides my hand to his chest, I am ready to pull away but that curiosity intrigues me.

"All those questions you have will be answered, breathe in deeply…" I want to take this as a joke and walk away but I can't. I inhale then I feel a flooding feeling of warmth and the sound of the waves is becoming a echo in the distance.

That vary same blue light from the Loric blade flashes and glows between Henri and I, it blinded me. I shut my eyes quickly, then, suddenly I feel I am being sucked in… My mind goes fuzzy.

I open my eyes and I recognize just by the looks that it's Lorien and I see a more youthful Henri, a Henri that wasn't stressed or tired from constant run and worry. He steps out of an oval office, with a briefcase in hand wearing a clean suite; he was formal and as he makes his way through the giant hall from behind a large pillar to the right comes a man, who I recognize already from the deep blue sapphire eyes as my father.

"So, how was that meeting?" My father steps beside Henri both walk together.

"My ass would have been chewed out if I hadn't used the years of solider training bit, I'd probably have lost the case." Henri sighs grudgingly and my father pats his back in assurance,

"Don't worry yourself so much, you're more than capable of handling your own and him," I observe them exchange friendly smiles that I obviously did not know, and then my father gets serious.

"A rumour is spreading between the elders and office…" Henri nodes as they make their way the pavilion and I can see Henri's interest in my father's words.

"What of now? They always have those…"

"They suspect that there is a Garde solider and Cêpan Jinxed among us and in our fleet." My father eyes Henri down, testing his next words Henri gives no sign of being alarmed.

"Does that not make it the commanding officer to investigate? Not my business anyhow," Henri is trying to divert him, I can tell; because now I understood what he meant by Julianne and keeping them such a secret…

"True, are you stopping by the house to finally meet my son?" My father and Henri smile, walking across the courtyard of the pavilion.

All of a sudden like liquid the scene changes to my house or from what I can identify with, I see my childlike self with bright eyes just beaming with life and so reflected in Henri's eyes as he takes my hand in his.

"My dear child," he says. "The pleasure is all mine."

Then it shifts to a dinner scene; my grandparents serving Henri food, welcoming him into my family, my grandfather and he exchange stories and political views. Both absorbed into conversation my grandmother picks me up and am hoisted in her arms as she is ready to set me down in the living room, I struggle out of her grip, my tinny toddler hands reach out at Henri with eagerness.

"He seems to have taken a real liking to you," she sighs while getting irritated that I keep moving and trying to pry my way out of her grip.

"Yeah, guess he's excited to have a cêpan to train him and become a strong Garde." He takes me from my grandmothers' grip; the room is glowing with hospitality and warmth. This is family, I think to myself.

"Aren't you excited? Become a strong Garde like your old man here," My grandfather has a warm grin and nodes in approval at the gesture as Henri bounces my childlike self on his lap.

Gingerly I settle down on his lap for some odd reason as a child I wanted to be near him even then. He beams in delight while I giggle with joy from having his attention, at that moment as I'm play with his tie and take it off it lands on my lap; Henri doesn't pay attention as his focus is towards talking to my grandmother.

As my younger self busied with undoing the shirt's buttons my right hand places it's self beneath his now, exposed left collar bone then with the very same blue light that came from the blade was now glowing from my hand and Henri's chest illuminates the entire room as I pull back it disappears no mark left behind. My child self does not care for what had just happened, gurgling in contentment while clapping my hands together.

When I observe my father and grandfather they had just walked in and their mouths are dropped open with a horrified expression. Henri turns to them stunned his eyes ready to pop out of his sockets and his mouth a gap; it occurs to me what had happened. We had been bound to each since the beginning... The reality settles in we had broken that unspoken law so long ago.

My grandfather firmly grabs my already angry father now, turning furious, away, my grandmother looks at Henri from across the room with not vary stunned eyes but more of understanding in a soft tone that could have been perceived as 'go talk to my son'. Henri nodes in acknowledgment then stares at my three year old self, sighing while I just look around absent minded of the situation going on around me but once our eyes meet with that vary same wonderment we had the first time we met, he gives a twitched small smile.

"What am I to do with you now?" His hand softly brushed back my hair and he kisses my forehead, lips lingering there and sighs against my forehead. I blush, giggling at the tickle of breath and my bright blue eyes reflect curiosity in Henri's hazel eyes.

My small hands mimic Henri's actions and pull back the hair that covers his forehead, lean up and give a quick kiss. Giggling gingerly as I pull back, he looks at me with endearment but my understanding at that time couldn't pick up and I plop off his lap, my grandmother picks me up.

Henri gets up, "Thank you for the wonderful dinner," and walks past her, she grabs his arm,

"I trust you just as my husband does… I only worry for the both of you in the future…" she gestures to me then back at Henri he nodes silently.

Henri walks outside to the argument my father has rage filled eyes and grabs Henri by his collar,

"You- You- Julianne and Morgan where the marked couple- you lied to me my best friend, after all these years of training together you lied to my face! Now, I find out my son is cursed just as well with that vary same fate!" he growls, my grandfather watches knowing full well not to get involved.

"It was my fault, I know…"

"My best friend what a load of crap, you're the same as any other Cêpan!"

"Julianne needed me, I made her a promise." Henri snaps quickly both just staring hard at each other,

"I'm sorry for lying all these years to you but I couldn't stand by and watch her get punished for simply being in love."

My father's grip loosens in defeat and bites his lip back just staring at the ground then back at Henri,  
>"Make me a promise then, since you seem so keen on that,"<br>"Okay…"

"You won't let him know of your fate, I don't want him to identify you as nothing more than a guardian. He must never know…"

I can see Henri's heartbreak cradled in his hazel eyes, "I promise…" 

"Do you swear this on Lorien?" My grandfather cuts in.

All of them exchange a stare of intensity; this was his decision, the promises made to 'protect me'

"Yes…" he answers, certain of his words,

My father walks back to the house, leaving Henri and my grandfather to stare out at the night sky on Planet Lorien, both silent examining and probably taking in the situation, just as I am.

"I-" before Henri can say anymore my grandfather cuts in bluntly.

"You can't help who you love. Right?" he pats Henri's left shoulder and they both appear broken in expression. 

"Keep him safe, promise me that…" My grandfather spoke softly,

"I promise…" Henri's hand chastely touches his still exposed collar bone with what I could perceive as longing.

Suddenly I am being pulled away from the image and I try to reach out then I am back at the bonfire; I jerk away from Henri, gasping, sweat drenched and dripping from my face and I feel dizzy so much ran through my mind…

How the hell did that happen?

"It's called visions or memory exchange; only Garde and Cêpan's that are marked can do this, our one benefit to being jinxed." He already informs me probably expecting me to ask right from the beginning.

"My father― I― we…" I couldn't form words, we had been together since the beginning…

"Julianne cried and pleaded that vary day when I got back that it had all been her fault but it wasn't. Our planet had diverted in such a ridiculous way I felt there had to be justice and in its own way by helping Julianne and Morgan. I also knew that I needed to protect you, when you marked me…." his eyes jerked from mine to the fire just when my heart had stopped bounding it came abruptly back; I wipe away the sweat and tears from my face with my own shirt.

"... I knew at that very moment when our eyes met...," he paused and I could see him shift my comfort level getting excruciatingly low as we now faced each other but I yearned for the words to be said,

"―Nothing else matters to me in this universe more than you..." I came to a loss of words I could hear the thud of my heart pulsate through me my sight to his hand reached out to me he was giving me a choice.

I felt my stomach and heart lurch nervously and migrate to my throat, thudding of my heart residing everywhere in me. That stirring was becoming a throb and everything felt like a hot sensation swimming.

The waves, the night sky, under the view of my home planet Lorien I made my choice.

I could run and hide all I want but that's not what I want...

I knew, it wasn't a desire of want it is a need for him.

I need him.

I reached out my left and as our palms touched and fingers laced my thoughts racing and my mind nearly lost on how to breathe, every time I take an inhale my chest contracts and it gets harder and harder to breathe.

"All I need is you." I spoke loud enough for him to hear, between the crackles of embers from the fire, his other hand clasps my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Henri spoke, I knew he didn't mean it to me, but to my grandfather and father, to Lorien for him breaking the vary promises they made with the elders and my family.

The vary rule they were not meant to break, to fall in love with your Garde, I too, knew that I was breaking the  
>very same laws and promises set upon my race. But I didn't care at this point.<p>

He leans in and so do I, I feel my hands shake with nervousness he squeezes my right gently in reassurance. My first kiss, I think to myself. As our noses touched I looked down at his lips parted and he was a little shaky himself then met his hazel eyes that for so long kept this lie, he had tried to make sure I would never know but now I do… I close my eyes and leaned forward, nervous; anxious; scared; I didn't know what to expect. As soon as our lips touched, the sparks ignited and exploded my insides felt hot and cold like a weightless feeling just pulsating through me. There's a sense of wholeness in our lips just simply meeting, we had for so long been close but far apart in a way, I never felt this close to someone and this closeness is a sense of home to me. I feel right with him. We separate I felt my lips quiver at the new sensation and emotions overwhelming my mind.

That was powerful, I thought as we were only an inch apart.

"Henri, I'm sorry." I flash him a look of concern, he shakes his head.

"We can't help who we..." he paused as if anxiously waiting for a sign of approval from me and I twitch a small side smile, "―Fall in love with, right, Lorien love... It lasts forever, well so I hear anyways?" I see his eyes brighten. I can remember what my Grandfather had said to Henri and now, everything made sense but still not entirely to me…

"You herd correctly, sure you can handle the danger that comes with that?" he jokes and I feel my inside swell and a jittery anxious feeling.

"I think, I'm willing to try, after all danger, action, constant runs, I'm like the alien version of James Bond, and I'll call myself agent Four, obviously." When I see him burst into uncontrollable laughter I can't help but join in.

I knew from that moment I couldn't need anyone else but him, yet in the back of my mind many questions were left unanswered and certainty wasn't carrying in my thoughts; everything has changed…

R&R PLEASE


	7. Silver Coin Soldier eyeforaneye

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

006: Silver coin solider (eye for an eye)

My sleep was anything but peaceful. All I see is that vary similar oval room from Henri's memories but, now, forty feet above me is a roof with paintings comparable to that of Da Vinci but rather Loric history of prosecution's.

It made me cringe looking at other races and fellow Lorien's being slaughtered in a graceful painted execution, all for the glory of 'the pure race' written in oddly glowing stones formed into that writing on the ceiling brightly. I feel my stomach lurch unpleasantly and it makes me feel a sense of disgust, I figure I must be in a court room…

"Bring in thee accused!"

I hear an abrupt scream and heavy doors being slammed coming from a woman with long brown hair and striking blue eyes struggling, kicking her arms and legs widely in the air with complete desperation. She's trying her best to pry out of the two soldiers' grips even with cuffs she scuffles against the metal restrains in revolt.

Her body, bruised and battered, covered in scares from being burned with hot iron sticks.

They throw her to the floor, still pinning down her arms. Ten council chairs circle twenty feet above, observing her like an insect under a magnifying glass. The council men look at each other, briefly they all exchange slight nods of understanding what the punishment will be.

"Proceeding with the case of Julianne Dahlia Martin," The head council members exchange glances again.

"Miss. Martin you are here today accused of heresy, treason, uprising of a rebellion and being a traitor to your Cêpan race, how do you plead?" the head councilmen quirks an eyebrow down at Julianne whom somehow gets out of the soldiers grip.

She's sprints quickly for a door only to be tackled instantly back down, being dragged across the floor forcefully as she brawls and thrash's. Then they shove her roughly down, her chin hitting the stone floor hard. Blood drips from her mouth creating a small pool beneath her she laughs loudly, echoing in the chamber then her head jerks up in a pointing matter at the council's head elder.

"One can betray and deceive a face for a higher purpose elder Graham and that is love! If you are accusing me, of be in love, then yes, your honour I am guilty." She answers in mockery then spits a mixture of blood and teeth to the floor, her icy blue eyes glimmering with a passionate hatred for them.

All ten elders give no sign of acknowledgment, nor care for her words and call the guards to bring out the next prisoner.

A tall man enters the large round chamber with black shaggy hair and calming brown eyes, he's a shade lighter than Henri but the same build and height; a warrior. Morgan, I realize suddenly. This was Morgan, Julianne's real lover.

A solider right by Morgan's side watching him intently, probably expecting him to kill everyone in the room and save Julianne…

I look at Morgan and I realize that he too, has been beaten before brought into prosecution, only not as bad as Julianne was.

They repeat a similar sentence with Morgan. The council ordered the guards to rip off Julianne's right sleeve and Morgan's left, so they do, revealing an inked mark. The symbols formed a ring around their elbow the swirls and patterns spreading out like a sun. Everyone in the chamber gasp at the marking in revolt.

"Jinxed Garde and Marked Cêpan you're sentenced to death, by the power of Lorien may our Loric ancestors have mercy on your souls." The elder rings a chime that echoes heavy in the room.

I see Henri and my father burst into the chamber as everyone is dismissed and I see Henri fall to his knees he looks at the floor in defeat. As he does shambles form from his shadow and holds him down. In a haze I am now in Morgan's position, seeing Henri pressed hard to the floor under a guards boot, I feel my anger boiling and I'm terrified all at the same time there's an overwhelming amount of emotion's drowning my being.

This can't be real!

_But it is… This is your fate young Garde…_

I hit the floor with a hard thud, I groan out loud. I'm sweating, gasping, tears on the verge of spilling, and my head throbbed painfully. Something just murmured in my thoughts like an echoed voice of something not normal at all it was haunting and shallow… It worried me.

I pick myself up unsteady and I'm feeling dizzier by the second, I need to throw up and I dash to the toilet. After emptying my stomach contents, I lay on the cool linoleum floor limply and attempting to absorb the situation; Julianne and Morgan were marked but Henri and I had no similar marking or inks… In fact, there was only a blue light that proved some sort of evidence. Then, there was the question of how Julianne got caught? How could I have been able to see this? What was that voice? It made my skin crawl and body feel uncomfortably cold...

I head back to my bed; Henri's surprisingly not worried at all of my nightly commotion. I lay staring at my ceiling watching a green lizard scurry across.

That voice was haunting and shallow… Whatever that voice was, it kept my thoughts awake while my eyes remained closed until soft orange and pink light escapes through the shutters and flows into my room. I take a quick shower, I was up earlier than Henri, that wasn't odd of me to do since being here in Florida I tend to wake just before sunrise. I decided to make coffee for Henri, he likes waking to the smell of ground coffee beans being brewed, he told me that once when I was nine. I never really understood why he found comfort in that smell or let alone coffee in general, I didn't mind the taste coffee if it had milk in it…

"Oh, isn't this a treat…" a soft Loric accent snaps me out of my thoughts. Henri leans into my sight on the right; his hand lightly pressed on my shoulder with a small smile as I pour coffee into a green mug and pass it to him.

"Couldn't sleep a wink last night, so I made myself useful…" I shrug off curtly, I walk away from him and heat up some leftovers from the previous night in the microwave as the plate turns clockwise the light coming from it reminded me of the chamber room from my dream…

I knew I couldn't tell Henri about that dream, we had so much drastically happen in the past four months it would just add more stress and the both of us didn't need that. Henri worries more than me, like always; about my legacies, the Mogadorians, Lorien, searching for signs of the other five and hope has kept him running like a worn down train for so long, it shocked me really.

"Sure you're not sick? I heard your puke-fest this morning." He gave a worried glance in my direction from across the kitchen.

"No, I think maybe it was my nerves. You know, since now I know kind of everything…" I trail off, I scarf down my breakfast quickly with a cup of juice to wash it down.

Now, sitting on the old wooden chair I wonder as I stare at Henri if he had dreams like that? While he examined some documents in hand, did it cross his mind being punished for loving someone…? He had feelings buried deep and aware under lies and promises, while I stayed naive. That gives me a sense of guilt because; maybe I had felt like this since the beginning?

It's different now, both of us meet eye-to-eye…

"I can't believe it..." I accidentally let that slip.

"Hmm," Henri looks at me while stirring a spoon inside his cup of coffee, it's like nothing has changed. Still the same Henri with hazel eyes that gave me a sense of home, still the same me... No marks…

"Maybe it didn't happen..." I mumbled out loud, my chin resting on my palm and the memory of his lips on mine made heat flush to my face. My knuckles pressed to my lips as I recall the feeling and I glance away.

This whole ordeal was making me blush, actually blush...

Henri approaches the table and turns to me curiously and quirks an eyebrow at me, now I realized there is something different about him. His eyes look brighter, his face calm, he is more approachable than before. He's wearing a pastel blue shirt, a few buttons left undone revealing a tanned chest and dark green cargo shorts with his favourite pair of loafers. His hair is getting pretty long since he's refused to give himself a haircut, but if I persisted he'd probably cut it, but I like this shaggy look of his.

"What's on your mind?" I couldn't resist a smile at his question, while looking at him.

You obviously, I thought.

"Nothing..." he isn't stupid and sees right through me and grins.

"Nothing is always something," he leans down and we are close; foreheads touching, the warmth radiating off of each other, his free hand grips my hair gently and he kisses my forehead. My breath leaves me for a moment but those vary feelings from last night come flooding back and both of my hands reach out and grip his face.

Firmly, I pull him into me and forcefully kiss him... If this was real I needed to know now. He doesn't hesitate; we work our lips together, Henri chuckles every time we separate in the smallest of space because all I do is pull him closer to me, greedily. My hands would not let him go and nor my lips. I realized I have weak will power when it comes to Henri. I think this is too good to be true, to be real and know that he's all mine, no one else's'... He had no one but me and I, him.

"This is real―" I shiver out in a whisper against his lips, I feel him brush some hair behind me ear and then his hand stays there.

"You're here." I'm reassuring myself in a way. I'm never certain of anything with the way I've lived since being on earth… I never have ground with anything it's like sand in a vast desert, every step always moving and unsteady and always moving forward.

Henri plans... I just follow. My plan is to protect, protect whatever I have and that right now is Henri and the other five…

"Keep talking like that, things might get crazy." he winks and we exchange a quick kiss,

"―Me kissing you isn't helping, is it?" I rebuttal feeling the scruff of his beard against my lips and cheeks, it tickles and I smile.

"Not. One. Single. Bit." he admits between playful pecks, I enjoy every second.

Henri knew how to tug the right strings in me. He pulls away and goes back to drinking his coffee.

"Tease," I laugh half-hearted, Henri leaves the kitchen and I pull my palms to my face feeling the heat ravish my cheeks.

Just as I think my doubts are gone and those terrifying vivid memories felt just like a lucid dream that voice slithers back into my thoughts. My head pounds in a painful matter and I groan the whispers fill my mind. The pulsations making me want to bash my skull into the wall.

'_This is your fate young Garde…_'

I need to walk, get away from the house and think. I head out, Henri already left, supposedly into town for some private matters as he explained to me briefly. I walk down towards the small forest area by the beach and with needless hours to spend before Henri gets back I wonder into some thick forestry.

My mind is bustled by my own uncertainties of Henri and me, the markings on Julianne and Morgan, the sentence… Did my father betray Henri and get revenge by using Julianne…? That couldn't be possible from the way Henri talks of my father there isn't any bitterness but sadness in his tone. What about the markings? There was only a blue light exchanged between Henri and I….

A rustling in the trees startled me, causing me to lose my footing, next thing I knew there was a sharp painful jab at the back of my head and a thud. I looked around me; I wasn't in the forest, but in a crowd. A crowd on Lorien watching the public execution I assume.

A woman was in the center, whom I knew to be Julianne from the last memory.

I'm not in my body either, in fact I'm in Henri's.

I realize this, the moment Julianne looks at me, eyes full of anger and pain.

To the right, at the front of the coliseum like room are the ten Elders. They sit there looking like stone. Their eyes full of hatred for the marked couple.

Morgan is being held by thick chains to the left of the arena screaming for his love; Julianne.

His attempts at getting out of the Grade Worrier's arms are useless; they are too strong for him.

Suddenly there is a loud cry that breaks through the crowd. My head snaps in the direction of a bird, no it's not a bird, it's a Chimera. I'm not sure how I know of the creatures name, I just do.

Suddenly my eyes are drawn back to where Julianne sits on the stone ground. Her eye catches mine, and I see the shift in her eye go towards the Elders'.

Then something catches my sight, it's what she's starring at. There on the slightly exposed chest on what appears to be the lead Elder, is a red mark. It looks almost like it was burned onto his skin.

Suddenly the Elders eyes grow wide as he sees Julianne's eyes on him, on his mark.

The next event happened so fast. The marked Elder orders her to death and the gleam of the tip of the glowing blue sward sticks out of her chest.

She falls to the ground, unmoving.

The crowd is silent, except for the Chimera's and Morgan's cries.

My eyes flick back to the Elder who ended the life of Henri's best friend. The mark is no longer visible.

What was that red mark? I was left wondering this when the scene changed, a force pulled me away. I was now in a ditch back in Florida. I try to get up but a shooting pain in my ankle stops me, there's a pain at the back of my head as well. I place my hand there and bring it back to find my hand coated in a thick crimson liquid pooled in my palm.

I sigh; I am stuck here in this ditch left to think of that memory…

R&R


	8. Doubts and Revelations

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

007: Doubts and Revelations

This is not how I pictured my walk, being stuck at the bottom of a ditch that is about ten feet tall an edge that draped with veins. I sigh, my left ankle, my scared ankle, is twisted. I check my pockets to see if I had my cellphone or anything I can use.  
>"Shit―" I let out a frustrated sigh, my phone must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell. I shift to look at my scarred ankle that is now, a pained annoyance this is a problem… I am stuck here until Henri can find me.<p>

I look up at the sky, just from the position of the sun I can tell I've been out cold for two hours. I clench some leafs in my fist and throw them. I hate these visions. That whispering in my head was becoming a nag, which was more than enough to make me worry. What the hell is going on? Henri wasn't near me when those memories came but I was in his shoes, in his body! I witnessed Julianne's death... How could Henri live with himself? Did he dream of this? What about that marking, it was not inked, it was red and seemed to be burned into his skin. Did he have anything to do with being jinxed or marked? I can't help but wonder...

What isn't Henri telling me?

"Why is it every time I leave you alone you always end up in the oddest predicaments?" Henri is looking down at me perched from the top edge of the ditch, shaking his head. He has my phone in one hand and he appears aware of my state of injury.

"What would I ever do without you, Henri?" I reply sarcastically.

He leaps from the edge and lands at the bottom of the ditch gracefully and in a silent matter that was considerably stealthy. I stare at him; it dawns on me if Henri were a Garde he'd be one scary and skilled warrior (like he already wasn't). He probably would have stayed and fought for Lorien, he seems so proud of his Loric roots. Yet, he despised the elder council and I knew why, Julianne and I being some of those reasons.

He comes up to me and holds out his hand, "Probably living in this ditch, how did you fall into it anyhow? Tripped on your own feet?" he chuckles softly, I grab his forearm and lift, I'm on my feet for a moment.

But once his hand grips my arm I feel stinging where his hand is and that voice comes back into my head in a throbbing pain. I fall back down roughly and stare at Henri, frustrated.

"Why is all this crap happening to me?" I groan as the voice echoes.

_'Traitor… Your fate will be the same….'_

"Is there something going on I don't know?" I question and test him, see if he lies to me. Obviously there is something else; I want him to admit it to me. Stop keeping me in the shadows.

"No, it must be from that bump on your head that's making you like this." he avoids eye contact and my anger flares just as the voice dies down.

"You are lying to me! Why do you always hide things?" I growl at him.

Then stagger to my feet I lean more on my right foot for support. I can see Henri looking at me sceptically but I want him to tell me the truth, just this once.

"You always do this! Hide and keep secrets thinking it will help everyone! Well it didn't help my father, certainly didn't help me or Julianne―" before I can finish I feel a sharp pain across my cheek and I fall back on the ground hard.

It occurs to me what had just happened and I feel a wave of rage rush in me. I tackle Henri but he gets me back on the ground in seconds and I am beneath his boot, which is an inch away from my throat.

"You don't know anything!" he sneers at me then gives me a hard look.

"I know enough that you're not telling me everything!"

"After me revealing and breaking every rule and promise on Lorien, you still don't believe me on just the simple false pretense of doubt?" Henri paused, as if some kind realization sunk in at me being beneath his feet.

"...Doubt," he drawled out then his eyes widen he picks me up to see him eye-to-eye by the sides of my upper arms. Without hesitation he roughly rips open my shirt reveal underneath my right collarbone a red and black veins that were now spreading slowly across my chest; Henri and I mimicked the same expression of shock.

How could I have not noticed this before?

"This is the same as that elder… But his was just red." I whisper my thoughts out loud and I can see Henri is terrified for me.

"Elder? You've been having vision and you didn't tell me! How long has this been going on?" I am spellbound at how Henri went from furious to worried in a matter of seconds, I nod slowly.

"... Shit, I didn't think..., I should've known. When we kissed I knew it was a risk..."

"What is it, what's going on Henri?" I am desperate for an answer.

"When we exchanged visions that Jinx, it awakens with the fact you're aware of its presences... Just as there is ancient magic there are ancient curses derived from Planet Lorien's core energy. A selfish bastard from the elder council couldn't handle the loss of his love… That's where it all began." Henri sighs out and pinches his thumb and index to his nose bridge. While his eyebrows furrowed together in an exhausted matter it dawned on me the vision of Julianne's execution that elder and why he had such condemning actions made for those few unlucky ones who had love, the love that elder had lost.

"Mark me back...? But when I was in the house, the light..." I say, recalling that vision of blue light that illuminated the room in soft pale warmth.

"I couldn't mark you back. We are only half complete and right now you're right smack between…, doubt and over thinking only awakens your emotions. Now, that Jinx will start to poison you and that voice won't leave you alone. Jinxed Gardes become insane when they are at the middle ground like you. It creates doubt and misery, it was a method to find and kill the marked peoples like us. Every time you think or doubt your marked fate it kills you." he shakes his head.

"How can I make it stop?" I ask and Henri bites his lip and I'm biting the inside of my cheek waiting anxiously for a reply.

"There are two methods… One, being you forget us." He shifts his sight to not look directly in my eyes and I am gripping his shoulders for support on my twisted ankle.

"What's the other option?" I ask and I am feeling anxiousness sickening my thoughts.

"I Mark you back," Henri doesn't look me in the eyes and redness comes apparent on his face.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I reply and Henri rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head in a disapproving manner.

"You don't know what Marking really requires do you? Not just your mental dedication but physical…" the last bit makes that realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My stomach flips or it feels like it and my face wants to burn off from understanding exactly what his words meant, physical meaning… Oh god.

I am speechless for a moment.

"O- Okay…" I am shaky, my grip on Henri tightens.

"See? Sexual desires shouldn't be priority, you should be thinking of the fact you have a vicious race of murderers after you and you're on their hit list. That's why I never mentioned our past or any of this… I wanted to keep you in the dark, keep your head clear."

"But I don't want to forget this― us―" I try to rebuttal but it's becoming futile, does he seriously think our partnership is not worth the second thought, that, only our mission matters?

"Yeah and what you want is not necessarily what you need, Daniel. Learn to forget about those visions; your focus should be on the Mogadorians and preparing you for the war to come." He puts my arm around his shoulder and warps his arm around my waist. Now, I'm limping back using Henri for support as he leads me through a trail. Once we are out of the ditch I see the black truck it's pulled over and parked in a swerved sort of motion. Had he rushed over looking for me? Impossible, I thought.

Henri's tone was almost saddening even, depressing, I want to say more but I know I shouldn't press the matters worse. My ankle hurts, my head has a gash in the back and it throbs painfully; only now, while Henri helps me into the truck I realize the soreness and aching I feel in my whole being.

It takes all the strength I can muster to hold back my pounding thoughts as we make our way back home. I see grey clouds consuming the sky behind us from the passenger rear-view mirror as we rush back to the pink bungalow.

-

R&R BTW SEXUAL ACTIVITY WILL OCCOUR ERM. SO SERIOUSLY STAY TUNE SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!


	9. Surrender to Love

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

008: Surrender to Love

Being seated on the edge of Henri's bed is almost inviting to sleep in and just take a few moments to rest my mind but my thoughts are like New Yorks afternoon traffic; buzzing, loud, and certainly not going anywhere.

"Hold still…" he commands me while he soaks a small cloth in a bowl on the nightstand I hear the slosh of water and a cooled warmth touches the back of my head. I sigh in relief, wanting to lean back on the cloth, it feels so incredibly good I retreat a moan at the tender gentleness of Henri simply dabbing a hand cloth on me.

"I'm sorry…" he says it in a low tone while examining my wound and passes me another cloth. I hiss as I place the soaked cloth on the deep red bump mark on my right cheek from where Henri had slapped me. Gently dabbing upon my cheek I contemplate his apology for a moment.  
>"Don't have to be, I stepped out of line… I should be the one apologizing to you after all I said some stupid stuff back there in the ditch." I admit as I feel gentle finger diligently touch my scalp.<p>

"True but I took my frustrations out on you and that wasn't right of me." He said it in such a tone that I nearly forgot that this was Henri apologizing to me for just a simple slap across my face. To be honest, that slap was all in good intention considering the Jinx and my anger slurred words together that were far beyond needed.

"It's fine Henri…" in a split moment his hand caresses the back of my head in such a way I lean into his touch.

"Hey! Don't move I have to stitch this up…" I chuckle at Henri's reply.

"Ouch." The needles pinch caught me off guard and I want to bite my lip off as it stings for a moment then it's numbing. I notice it's because of Henri's precision and delicate hand work that eases my pain.

"Hold still," he commands me.

"I am! Ouch- you're just being rough!" I grumble out feel agitated by being sat so stiffly and find myself fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"No, you're just being a baby." He answers sarcastically.

"I can just turn my head and you'll stab yourself with that needle ―owe!" I hiss out as he puts another stitch into my scalp making me twitch in annoyance.

"Just don't move! These stitches will open and start bleeding again and you will end up stitching them yourself, do you want that?" he has this threatening matter to his tone that makes me shut up.

"I'll behave."

"Good!" I can picture his toothy grin as I felt another pinch on my scalp while he continued.

"Thank Lorien you aren't human or this would have killed you, for once your thick skull came in handy!" he chimes and I sigh from my nostrils, sometimes Henri's cliché sarcastic humor makes me want to shake my head.

"I should've chosen another Cêpan, while I had the chance." I laugh hearing his quite chuckle to my reply makes my smile widen.

"Same here could've chosen a nice Garde that doesn't end up in so many shenanigans... Alright, the final stitch, here we go. Now you can take a shower. Get the blood off and I can fix up that ankle of yours." I hear a snip and feel a tug then before I can turn around to face him, he leaves the room.

I sit there for a moment taking in the situation and my options then dismiss taking deeper thought to it, I need a shower and the thought of hot water sounds inviting anyways…

I take a towel into the bathroom, discard my cloths and run the water. Once the hot water touches my skin I sigh in relief then my thoughts run wild. I have a choice in this frantic confusion and wither or not Henri would approve of my decision it did not matter anymore, I want him. His apology must have meant something more, I hope it meant something more than just a simple apology…, I want to believe he wants us to be Marked, that jinx to be gone and to have more certainty in this. I can't be thinking about Henri while still having my responsibilities to protect and prepare to fight for the remaining Loric's… Henri gives me courage, protection, I confined in him with the utmost trust.

I care for him…

I finish my shower and step out only to have my thoughts carry and buzz while warping a towel around my narrow hips. I look at the fogged mirror, looking at my pendant and my ringed symbol that represent that I am number four and that I am next to the Mogadorians list.

I create the symbol on the mirror with all four crescent shapes then stare for a moment… I can die any time and any day once Three is dead. I can't run away forever, even with my legacies there is that fraction of demise beneath my hopes, that also means I don't have forever to wait for Henri to think I am "mature" enough to handle being Marked. I need him and want him now; I don't want to wait either for this Jinx that won't leave me so long as Henri is in my life.

I place my hand on the symbol and whip it away, with a long deep inhale and exhale I turn, open the door and hop out on the absolute determination to not hear a 'no' from Henri.  
>When I limp around and enter Henri's room; he's sitting at the foot of the bed staring at the cloth I used to cool my cheek earlier, his eyes look down in such a sorrowful manner I felt compelled to hold him. An urge I had never indulged in until this moment when I let my actions speak for my thoughts and I cross the room, without a second doubt lean over. He looks up at me with eyes having a frantic glow that told me he didn't want the first choice either.<p>

In a quick motion I push him onto the bed grabbing his wrists and crossed them as my hands grip them firmly above his head. I pin him, crawled on the bed I stare down at him taking in his stunned face while my lips captures his. Henri lets our kiss last, my insides feel like goo, I just want to indulge this ecstatic feeling; ignoring all my other pains but this fluttering feel that was only being weighed down by my chest that still had heavy doubts. When Henri tries to protest or make a remark I just take the opportunity to violate his mouth. The heat of his mouth making me unintentionally moan, he had a different taste to himself; like coffee and something peculiarly sweet that hinted too much interest in my hormones. When I separate from him he pants, it's a first that Henri is in my position of being flush, gasping, and doesn't understand what the hell just happened.  
>"Four?"<p>

"You said we should be honest, right? Well I've made up my mind, you said there were two options and I choose option two." I smirk and Henri looks at me with raised brows while analyzing the situation and my words.

"Well aren't you the eager one? Normally I wouldn't mind discussing things with you but you're sort of naked and injured…" he avoids my eyes and the redness on his cheeks just becomes deeper in colour.

"Someone's afraid to be tied down." I give a small chuckle at the situational humor while my leg nudges between his legs.

"I'm not afraid to be tied down―" Henri has this devious smile that makes mine vanish "―as long as I'm tied to you." in seconds he breaks out of my hands and I'm flipped and pinned to the bed by Henri.

"Well, this was unexpected." I give a quiet laugh and I can see Henri isn't being funny at all. He leans in, I stare at him frozen for a moment as his lips take mine and my towel that had been around my hips slip off.

-

TO BE CONTINUED (TEASER FOR SEXUAL PARTS NEXT CHAPTER! OH YEAH, I AM A TEASE XD)


	10. The Marking Catalyst

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

009: The Marking Catalyst

"Fuck!" I am not one to swear but, I will admit this one time was an exception to the rule. The exception being Henri's teeth biting my neckline in an electrifying way that sent jolts of energy ricocheted through my spine causing me to shiver.

He dips down my neck, the scruff of his beard tickles my skin. I don't know whether to be turned on or amused by Henri's affections so, I let a smile tug my lips. Henri pauses just below my right collar bone; he looks up at me with worried eyes that heaved with indecisiveness.

"Tell me to stop, Four… Please, don't let me do this I― I don't think I can stop." He begs me, I could stop him but, his tone of want contradicted his words. I grip his face firmly and pull him up so that our noses touched.

"I don't want you to stop. Both of us want this…" I whisper to him, the space between us vanished and replaced by our lips pressed in a heated kiss. I couldn't be sure of what Henri thinks or if I am what he wants, nonetheless I want to be what he needs. I figure that's a good enough reason to convince me out of my doubts or shame… I want him, I care for him, and he is the only one that knows me better than myself.

I love Henri, that's something I have never exactly come to terms with, until now it seems. I have felt this Mark with veins that stretch across my chest be a bother but, this signified my ignorance to not accept my fate. My fate being, yes, to protect my race but to also protect Henri, he has given so much to me the least I can do is return the favor with giving myself to him. As cliché and virgin as it sounds, it's the honest and most sane thing that comes to mind; ironic because nothing since Lorien has been quite _sane_, in fact everything sounds completely insane.

We pull a part, our breaths mingling, his tongue fervently sliding down my jawline he bites the corner, and his breath comes out as hot pants against my ear. In a fierce response to the sudden thrill my hips buckle up against his shorts, damn those shorts for being nuisances.  
>"You drive me crazy, I am going to explode!" I moan out, licking my lips while trying to decide if my insides were going to implode in eagerness or anxiousness. I am more eager than anything to be honest, it's not like this whole 'sex-thing' hadn't crossed my mind. I know it's something that people take advantage of, to make up for lacking some sorts of affections. I also found out it's a physical addiction to some people, I found that peculiar.<p>

Henri is similar to an addiction; I want to see the many faces and sounds he can make that I don't already know. I find his tanned skin rousing as compared to my lighter pigment; he's significantly bigger in the physical aspect, and that gives me security in a strange sense. He actually cares about me, when I know if it were any other Cêpan they probably wouldn't have tried to understand me and take a deep meaning to me than just simply a number.

My hands find the button to his shorts; fumbling with it I get annoyed letting out a frustrated growl. My hormones clouding my rationality, damn these pants are hard to take off!  
>"Only you have the power to break me, you know that, right?" he spoke in a husked low growl. I had a hard time from just simply ripping his clothes off and let my fantasies do all the work but, I guess this kind of stuff you had to take it slow?<br>"Henri― I can't think right now, I'm naked with a boner." I feel his hardy chuckle against my neck and I stifle a laugh.

His lips latch onto my earlobe and he nibbles hard, ah, shit, why do these pants not come off? I keep prying at them desperately determined to be rid of them.

"Your point being?" he replies lowly while I finally unbutton those godforsaken shorts.

"Deal with it; you're responsible for me, right?" I answer teasingly with a timid smile, quickly pulling his shorts and underwear down revealing his own 'dilemma'.  
>He gazes down at my undoing and looks back up at me, his left eyebrow quirks up; a side-smile etches on his face.<p>

"I guess, since you're my responsibility, can't have a distracted Garde…" the suggestive tone he has gets my insides swelling with anticipation.

He instigates to work down my chest with small pecks, shallow breathes start to leave my lips. He excited me so much that I couldn't control myself, he does this to me. My rationality and all things logical are out the window, now.

"Is it so different, human sex and ours?" I ask quietly, his eyes lock onto mine.

"Yes, our bodies adapt to the experience so, we feel less pain than them… We feel… Complete, I guess in a way." He answers awkwardly and a matter-of-factually to me. I pull his shirt off throwing it carelessly to the ground while Henri kicked off his pants.

The ocean waves are ringing in my ears and the scent of sea salt and stale crackers fills the room.

I can't resist him and I don't want to, either. I let him drift down, my hands gripping his incredibly soft hair that felt like silk between my fingers. I take firm grip once heat and my own rapid heartbeat drown my sanity in an intense pleasured state of mind. I realize his mouth is around my dick, this new realization dawns on me.

"Holy shit—!" is all that comes out in a desperate moan, oh god, this was impossible to fathom.

His one hand lifted my left leg over his shoulder; I resist a small smile, Henri always being considerate to me even in the weirdest of situations, like now. The other hand is massaging the inner of my hip causing me to squirm beneath his grip.

When I feel my insides about to burst at the seams I throw my head back and, once I close my eyes sparks fly into my sights. Nothing logical comes to mind but that I could die in this state, just as long as Henri is beside me.

I feel his hand grip the back of my head pulling me back into Henri's sight, he looks incredibly sexy, that's something I never thought of him often as— sexy… Oh, he was at this particular moment; hair, disheveled, lips swollen and his chest heaving, sweat starting to drip off his nose from the heat.

"Four, endure a little longer." he slips some kind of lubricant on his fingers from what I guess is to prepare me for what's to come. His lips kidnap my attention; tongue sliding hotly against my slightly cooler one. I feel my insides being stretched but something powerful rushed inside me like the waves; rapid and forceful, when it pulls away I wanted the wave to come back— the rush, yes, oh god— the rush.

"Fuck!" was the only verbal acknowledgment I could give, my hips being guided in a steady rhythm by his experienced grip.

His lips part from mine, in a gasping neediness I breathe out against his lips, "Henri— fuck, fuck, fuck! Henri, I'm ready!" trying to somehow get his attention by reaching out but his sight was all over me. I place my one hand on his neck; the other on his shoulder.

"I love you..." his voice thick, heavy, and sweet like honey. He dips his head down and bites beneath my right collarbone so hard that my hips buck up. The sudden foreign intrusion makes my eyes snap open and closed, leaving a loud sharp pained gasp. Henri is inside me, I realize.

This stung like a bitch for a few moments, my insides felt like they were on fire in a pleasuring way but still uncomfortable and searing.

Henri's chest is against mine; I can feel his heartbeat that is just as loud as mine, anxious and eager, too. He pants hot and damply against my neck, kissing softly and biting my jugular vein. I pull him up with my hands and his face is finally in my sight. He's redder than I expected and his eyes half lidded, I groan out lowly before our lips touch, "Move, Henri for god sakes, move!"

He grinds down and lets out a hoarse moan in appreciation, my hold going from his face to the back of his head clutching that oh, too soft hair of his. He guides me with his steady grip and we have this steady pace going, I can't quite describe this but I feel like Henri's all around me...

His one hand diligently brushes my sweat covered hair back, keeping his hand there and our lips break a part for a moment. His eyes catch mine and I whimper at his attention, fuck—

He leans down giving quick kisses to my forehead, temple, jawline, then to my ear, he whispers incoherent Loric while he positions me in a certain way that had the next thrust sending me over the edge. I pull him closer and my grip on his scalp painfully rough, that I think most humans would have felt pain but Henri just groans eagerly.

"Beautiful—" he moans out, my body being unsurprisingly impatient for him.

Again, he hits the spot that has me begging for him to break me. My eyes slide closed in the intoxicating heat, sweat filled air, and licentious positions I'm gone, my mind lost with Henri smothering me in intimacy.

He broke this reality and now, I understood what he meant by marking was different, I felt for once, complete and content beside the pain. That is, I had come more than I thought capable and, I was exhausted by the time we finished. I hear his voice and feel his lips press against me lightly; I automatically accept his lips greedily with much gratification.

"Four, you're glowing." he says it gently; I open my eyes and smile shyly.

"You're a cliché romantic old-man, aren't you?"

"Yeah, guess I am and you enjoy that." he kisses my temple affectionately.

I blush, realizing that I'm covered in more than one substance some not being mine either. I probably look like a deer in headlights right now, staring at Henri in a love-dazed contentment.

I jerk him back into my sights, pressing a quick peck on his lips "Mmm…— can we make this an evening routine?"

This time, it was Henri who blushed and kissed me quickly mumbling, "I'll see if we can arrange something." He chuckles against my lips then continues to kiss me softly.

We spend a while just staring at each other, our hands exploring what hadn't been explored thoroughly before. I memorize every curve, dent, dimple, beauty mark, scar, and flex of his muscles on his body. Feeling a sense of vulnerability with him I had never known before.

From tip-to-toe he is the perfect physic of a soldier and intimidating but, everything that he is now, just makes me appreciate him more. We only share each other; no one else can have him but me.

I see beneath his left collarbone a mark, an inked marked that was the symbol on my pendant. Four crescent moon shapes circle but there's a dot and two vertical lines crossing it that signified to our race that we are lovers but also, that we are traitors.

I scan my right collar bone; beneath the scabbed and bruised skin by Henri's bite is our Mark. I didn't have to tell Henri how I felt because he knew, and his hand gently brushed my Mark.

"Are you regretting this?" he whispers so low and sad I almost didn't catch him.

"Never," I reply firmly, gripping over his hand that rested on my chest. Looking at him dead in the eyes, my blue irises' reflecting in his hazel ones with certainty I never had before. He leans up and kisses my sweaty forehead gently.

"Good, nor do I." I can feel his smile against my forehead.

"I love you, too... Idiot," I answer back, contently.

"Wait— it's five in the morning?" I see the glowing numbers from Henri's computer screen flash.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I have school today..., shit!" I groan out and Henri bursts into laughter.

"Only you!" he burrows his face in the nap of my neck.

"Don't laugh; I won't even be able to walk straight!" I groan remorsefully and Henri gets back into my sights, hovering above me.

"You can take a day off, you're so silly it's quite cute!" he chuckles, before I can rebuttal he silences me with a kiss.

It's seriously hard to resist Henri's charm on that, I close my eyes and enjoy the taste of his lips.

-

HOPE YOU ENJOY OMG NEXT CHAOTER WILL BE AWESOME ALSO 3 just keep reading! R&R thanks! Love all of you for your patience because my editor has taken the WHOLE week to do this, plus I have been busy! Any who…. Yep Four is marked! Officially! EEEPP


	11. Coffee Beans and Michael Jackson

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

010: Coffee Beans and Michael Jackson

The smell of freshly ground coffee beans is becoming a comfort to me, not often would I say such bizarre things… But, I wouldn't have it any other way. It's been a few days since the marking happened, my ankle healed faster than I predicted. I can walk now and, the gash on the back of my head healed nicely, barely there…

Were my legacies coming soon?

One early morning when I woke up, I noticed on the right side of my hip was these strange blue shapes… They are small and look like a faded tattoo. This either meant a good thing or a bad thing, I was hoping for good.

I approached the kitchen and grabbed myself some toast with the intention to ease my mind.  
>"Henri… What is this on my side?"<p>

The moment Henri looked up from his laptop― probably checking up on the Mogs and the other numbers, ― he spits out the mouth full of coffee that he had just taken onto the computer screen as his eyes went wide. "Shit!" he spits the word out along with a ring of cuss words in Loric.

"Henri, tell me," I demanded, "What is this?"

"It's, uh, it's nothing― nothing to worry about," he said looking nervous.  
>It's rare for Henri to look nervous.<p>

"Henri," I started only to be cut off by him saying, "Four, it doesn't matter."

"Tell me Henri!"

"No."

"Henri," I drawl out and Henri avoids eye-contact.

"Four," He replies in a voice that made me feeling mocked.

"Tell me." I urge at him.

"No." he replies firmly.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to!"

Is he seriously trying to be _this _immature about a simple question!

"Henri! It's on my body! I deserve to know what it is!"

"You're so difficult." he replies grudgingly.

"I'm the difficult one?" I nearly shouted across the room,

"Yes," he ignores me and tries to avoid me.

"Henri!"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Tell me!" I demand again, feeling more agitated than usual.

"No. I don't want to, so I don't have to." He tries to act a-matter-of-factually to me.

"You're such a child Henri, now tell me!"

As Henri took the last drink from his Michael Jackson coffee mug (never understood why he liked the singer so much) before pushing his chair back and standing up to make his way over to the sink.

I took this chance to go up to him and backed him up against the wall. He had to tell me now.

"Tell me." I demanded, hoping my voice sounded intimidating.

"Fine," was all he said.

"Well?" I say, growing impatient as the seconds passed. I wanted to know what this was! Was that too much to ask?

"Well you see," he started slowly.

"Spit it out already." I roll my eyes and focus on his uncomfortably.

"When a Garde hits puberty a mark forms after intimacy with another Loric." He said in a rush that I could barely understand a word he said.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I explained, now let me get through, I have work to do." He said pushing past me.

"Henri!" I shouted after his retreating figure, the only response I got from him was him whistling a tune from a Michael Jackson song that I didn't bother remembering the name of.

I growled under my breath, "So immature," I mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Henri called from the next room.

"Good!" I shouted back to him.

Why did I have to love him so much? He was so childish sometimes.

Drama next chapter! R&R :) this was just a cute argument/tension breaker!


	12. Nightmares and Arguments

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

011 Nightmares and Arguments

It's been a few months― three to be exact, since I have had visions, until tonight it seems. It's pouring outside and the sound never felt more uncomfortable until now, never more terrifying then with this nightmare.

Henri's in my arms, bleeding with open wounds and dying. It never felt so real to feel the blood soak into my clothes, his pleading eyes that told me I needed to run away but, how could I?

It's a field and we are covered in a heavy bank of black sky and blanketed by a thick pouring rain… He can't be dying!

He whispers for me to run, reaching his hand out to cup my cheek, he tells me to leave him― I can't get anything in my body to work it's numbed by shock.

"You can't leave me!" I scream to him desperately clinging onto his body that grows limp with every dying breath.

I hug him close to my chest― he's dead, I realize…

No!

I get up only to have strong arms come around me protectively.

"Hey, whoa― you're okay..." I turn my right quickly and its Henri's concerning eyes that calm me down.

"I―…" Before I can form a sentence my thoughts retreat on telling him what had just happened.

I simply lean against him and slow my frantic breathing to a norm. While my breathing calmed I noticed Henri had this alarming vigilance etched on his face for this late at night.

Lately, I had a terrible habit of sleeping on Henri's bed, he doesn't complain about it. It's sometimes awkward for me to exactly get my head wrapped around all this new 'lover' crap― well, it felt cliché to call each other any human term of relationship when according to our current identities we're father-and-son. I always had a good laugh out of that.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream." I state curtly and decide to get off Henri and the bed. My mouth felt dry, I needed water.

"So, 'bad dreams' make you scream and kicking in the middle of the night? Do explain that to me." He gives me skeptical glare, I choose to ignore him and walk out.

Once I got a cup of water, I didn't return to Henri's bedroom, instead I entered my own room that I hadn't slept in, in two months. That overly vivid nightmare buzzing around my mind, I felt strangely repulsed to see Henri. I landed on my bed with open arms.

When I wake the next, I avoided Henri and rushed to school. For some reason, that dream or vision― or whatever, didn't settle well in the pit of my stomach. A nervous feeling I hadn't had in months crept in, settling deep in my consciousness.

It felt like a blur being at school until Nicole― this girl in my astronomy class invited me to her beach-side party, I was never invited to any parties before this and usually I'd refuse.

I accepted the invite and right after class she hugged me, it was odd being hugged by a girl since I hadn't been exactly flirty with any girl since Aurora at the bonfire… That felt like forever, I hadn't seen her much since, nor Savannah or Michelle, no surprise though, if Henri wanted to push people away he did a damn fine job of it.

How can worry turn to anger? My answer being, over-thinking, the power of over-thinking can become anger and anger was exactly how I felt once this jock guy purposely bumped me forcefully onto a locker. He whispered faggot and that was enough for me to shove him to the floor and punch him in the face, repetitively.

He got a good swing and punched me clear across my jaw and I fell backwards, he ended up throwing a few good fists before the principle and a few teachers broke us up.

While they dragged us to the office, I didn't feel any regret for publicly beating a kid with no actual purpose but to blow some steam off. I actually felt good― like a huge tension just vanished in thin air, but still a heavy weight sat on my shoulders and I think I sunk into the seat once Henri jotted into the office looking furious. He gave me this stare that actually caused me to gulp, he wasn't impressed at all.

He bullshitted me out like any other predicament I have ever gotten into school, he got me excused for the whole day. When we got near the car he didn't look at me nor did he make any attempts to talk.

I walk into the bungalow looking around feeling boxed-in by the heavy atmospheric tension between Henri and me, for once I want to walk away and not work anything out. That's stupid of me to say, I know but, I couldn't manage to look him in the eyes right now.

He approaches me and his eyes narrow while his lips remained thin, a firm frown on his face.

"So, decided to take up free-boxing classes or, was that whole ordeal at school just to piss me off?"

"Both."

"Don't test me, Daniel." He warns but I chose to ignore his tone.

"What if I am?" I lean against the claustrophobic hallway wall, he glared at me.

"I'm sick of your ignorance, grow-up a little and then come back to me on that." He sighs out and turns away from me.

I felt embarrassed and insulted, I grab onto his arm only to have him shove me away with blunt force leaving me to stumble back. Feeling furious I don't make an effort with him, screw-it!

"Like you care what I do anyways..." I accidentally say too loud that it echoes in the hallway, he doesn't turn around or say anything to me just continues to walk away.

I started to feel a headache coming on while I contemplate for a while on what to do about any of this. My headache became a migraine from that hyper-active-over-thinking mode I got going since this morning.

I decided to take a nap and I also decided that I'd go to Nicole's party, after-all it was tonight, so, why not?

That nap didn't go pleasantly as I hoped it would, instead it turned into another nightmare of hearing loud obstructions and terrifying screams of agony on a well cropped field.

When did I ever get peace of mind?

Ohhh, the jinx has side effects and Four is seeming to ignore them…? What's to come? I think you know ;)

R&R Thanks


	13. Sea Dreamer Blues

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ᵯ ậ ṙ ҝ э ᵭ

012: Sea Dreamer Blues

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was the voice that I longed to hear every second but wanted so much to avoid at that moment.

I turn around to see Henri sitting at the table as I stand in front of the door.

"Out," I say, still not wanting to face him after that dream I had only hours earlier. Before he can say anything I shut the door behind me and begin my walk to the beach that Nicole said the party was at.

I can hear the music from a ways away and see the faint glow of the fire. It's almost dark out.

I can't help but feel that something was off. I brushed it off, thinking it was just that nightmare from earlier.

As I approach the party, I can smell the alcohol and pot from the intoxicated teens dancing around like they don't have a care in the world.

Which, I suppose they don't after all, they don't have to worry about an alien race trying to destroy and torture them.

"Daniel!"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear my fake name being called. Suddenly, a pair of graceful looking arms wrapped around my waist. I turn around and look down to see the familiar girl hugging me.

Nicole.

"Oh, uh, hey Nicole…," I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I awkwardly hugged her back.

She was wearing an orange bikini with shorts that didn't cover much, I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"Hey… I like the shirt but it's sort of a beach party. No shirts allowed." She smiles, I let go of her and look at my plain white shirt for a moment then take it off.

I hear whistling and girls shouting. Nicole giggles, she grabs my hand.

"You know, this is my first party." I admit with a smug grin, her hand squeezes mine. I don't know what to make of this. What was I doing?

"Well, I am going to make sure you have fun! C'mon lets go and get some drinks," she jerks my arm and gestures me to follow, I comply.

"I don't drink that much," I say while we cross a group of kids from school, some I recognized.

They crowd around us and talk to Nicole, it gives me the chance to slip away. I look around and spot out a cooler, I am thirsty but not for alcohol.

When I get to the cooler and open it a girl with bright blue eyes and black hair bends over to grab a can of soda. I found that strange, everyone was pretty much drinking but this girl didn't seem interested in that.

Our eyes catch each other, for some odd reason I chuckle and grab a grape soda.

"Cream Soda is better." she says, holding her pop-can and opens it.

I do the same and take a good mouthful; she looks me up and down. I felt a tad awkward but her eyes reminded me of Julianne, piercing and intimidating.

I was curious about her.

"Names Daniel," I introduce myself and her eyes flicker up to me playfully.

"Tara…" she holds out her hand and I shake it briefly, we walk together.

A few hours pass and Tara leads me onto the Pontoon boat with Nicole and kids I recognise from school. Tara has a cute smile that I naturally scoot next to her on the edge of the boat.

Our legs off the boat and in the water, her feet bump into mine we start having a play fight. We exchange glances she leans into me and kisses me, quickly.

When her lips pressed to mine something felt completely off and I pull away from her. I look down at my leg, it's shaking and the familiar pain came intruding in.

No!

I felt it, something I hadn't felt in a long time, scared.

It burns, that excoriating pain of a small piece of me dying. An intense orange glow is piercing just above my second scar.

I look at Tara whom is horrified; I give her a tight hug and tell her I will be okay.

I jump off the boat, and swim.

When I arrive at the shore line I realize that I only took one breath the entire time I was swimming.

I run as fast as I can threw the trees on the side of a highway in the shadows where no one can see me.

I run to the tiny pink bungalow that I know I'll never see again, to find Henri standing outside the porch.

I limp up to him, my third scar still open and raw agitating me. He sizes up my every move until I come up and face him; Henri looks down at my leg.

"You need to see this," he nudges his head to the door behind him.

I follow him to his computer setup; I can see videos of a bright orange light underneath the water getting further away.

Both Henri and I know what it is in this video, someone from the boat must have taken it.

"We need to go, I deleted the original thread but who knows how many people have seen it already." He states sternly.

We pack quickly and Henri doesn't look me in the eyes at all, I really screwed up. I change into some dry clothes.

I get the final boxes and carry three computer screens, loading them up in the car Henri utters something unexpected.

"I'm going to miss this place."

I couldn't disagree with him on that, "Yeah…, me too."

We walk to the fire pit, I look around absorbing the last time I would ever see this beach again.

"You want to light it?" Henri offers while chucking some wood into the pit.

"Yeah," I leave and grab the can of gasoline we had only for occasions like this.

I dose the wood in the clear liquid and with a match I throw it into the pile, it ignites.

Henri stares at the flames and I stare at him. He grabs out his wallet and everything that had to do with our false identity.

He throws it into the fire, the flames consume it. Another unexpected thing happens, Henri gets closer to me.

"Why did you not tell me where you were?" He murmurs lowly into my ear, causing a shiver to run through my spin.

"I… I don't know." I answer quietly feeling shame rush through me. I had been mean to Henri, was it just because I'm scared?

I gaze at the fire knowing that those ashes are now the dead identities of Daniel and Henri Jones.

We are now, Four and Henri… Aliens stuck on a planet trying to hide and prepare for a war that will take place on earth.

He squeezes me tighter, "Don't do it again." I let a smile tug my lips.

"I promise…" I turn around and we hug for a brief moment, I look up at him.

He clasps my cheeks gently and pulls me in, kissing me tenderly easing my worry. I sigh against his lips, why had I allowed Tara to kiss me when Henri's lips always felt so right with mine?

We pull away, he has this downcast look of worry and I knew the reasons why. The third scar on my leg that agitated my mind and body, why did it have to happen so sudden?

"We need to go." He whispers and I nod, yes it is but, I don't want to.

Once I hop into the car and Henri unscrews the license plate and throws it into the fire pit. The realization hits hard and so do the tears, the third scar is here but my legacies aren't!

All of this frustrates me, now we have to go to a new town and make a new life. I whip away the tears and stifle my sniffles.

Henri gets in and sighs, his eyes linger in longing at that old pink bungalow and I know why. It's because of our memories, what we shared was now gone, Daniel and Henri Jones are dead.

There would be no more mornings to sleep in, afternoon of lazing on the beaches shore. My third scar proved to us yes, I'm in danger and next to the Mogadorians list. I am their primary objective to kill, now.

"Good bye Daniel Jones," I mutter out as we pull out of the driveway and head to the highway.

I touch my mark gingerly; I remembered everything that had happened in our nine months in this secluded paradise. The Jinx, being Marked, having some of my memories come, the visions that imprinted itself into my brain. I look at the clock it's 2 A.M.

Now the reality settles in with the bungalow getting smaller in my sights, this is my actuality, the open road of traveling.

"_In the beginning we were a group of nine. _

_Three are gone, dead. _

_There are six of us left. _

_They are hunting us, and they won't stop until they've killed us all. _

_I am Number Four. _

_I am next."_

―Marked ͼ

Stars will be the new instalment! Please, keep a look out, subscribe/alert me on your list because this series is not done and is continuing. Be prepared for the most dramatic car ride. The quote (altered) does belong to Pittacus Lore. I do not own! I quoted on purpose for the sake of everything making sense… If you read the books you'll know what I mean! Hope you enjoyed Marked! Now, to― Ṥ** ṭ α Я ϩ**

Please, check out my page… It has the banner and also my dA which gives you much more info. Thank you!


End file.
